


Bravado

by saysomethingspiderman



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysomethingspiderman/pseuds/saysomethingspiderman
Summary: Keeping your relationship a secret for the last year had been a breeze. That was until you joined Tom on his Instragram live and pretty much gave the game away.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor) & You, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Bravado

The Marvel quiz had been an idea that’d been thrown around for weeks. Initially, Dom came up with doing some sort of quiz to slightly lighten the mood of lockdown. Then Tom mentioned making it Marvel related. That got the fans excited. You wanted to join in, of course you did, but having kept your whereabouts during lockdown a complete secret for the last two months, you knew it wouldn’t be wise to join in with Tom and his brother Harry and reveal the relationship you’d kept a secret for over a year now. Some days during the lockdown had felt near impossible to stay out of the way when you were sharing the house with three boys who weren’t shy about posting random videos on Instagram. But so far, no one suspected anything.

After a few technical difficulties, Tom managed to set the live up (albeit a little late) and you smiled to yourself from his bedroom upstairs at the sound of his laughter. Although you’d planned on making the most of your time alone by doing absolutely nothing, you couldn’t resist the temptation to watch the live you knew would be absolutely chaotic. Tom wasn’t the best with technology, especially when it came to Instagram. Would it be too cruel to call him an old man living in the body of a twenty-something? Cruel or not, it was true.

For the first few minutes you just kept quiet and didn’t send any messages. Instead, you took the time to grab some paper from one of Tom’s drawers and answer the questions. Despite dating one of the stars of the franchise, your Marvel knowledge was more than a little rusty. The only one you were confident you’d got correct was who the tallest in the MCU was and that was only because you knew for a fact that it wasn’t Tom; he was more towards the bottom of that list. You sent a message here and there but you knew Tom wouldn’t notice simply because of the amount of people sending their own messages to him, wanting desperately to get noticed. There were a few people who noticed you were watching; you’d grown a small following of your own from the odd time you appeared in photos with one of the boys. People were aware you were friends, but no one knew just how close you and Tom actually were.

Eventually, Tom and Harry got through the questions and wanted to invite people onto the live so they could go through the answers. It was sweet to see how people reacted to virtually meeting Tom. How did he handle people crying over him so professionally? Sometimes you forgot how much of a star Tom really was. To you, he was just the cocky boy you’d grown up with who often woke you way too early in the morning just for a cuddle. The fans didn’t know how sweet and romantic he was behind closed doors. What they knew was only what he allowed people to know.

The next section of questions were discussed and as the boys said goodbye to the fan, Tom started looking for someone else to join the live. A smirk tugged at the corner of your lips and you sent a few messages, requesting to go live with the boys.

“Okay, who we going live with next?” Tom asked mostly to himself as he scanned the hundreds of messages. When he spotted your name popping up a few times, he couldn’t hide the grin that lit up his face. “Let’s invite [Y/N]!”

Harry’s head shot up and he gave Tom a look he either chose to ignore or completely missed. What was he playing at? He knew you were in the house. Surely people would recognise the place? He gave Tom a light kick under the table but Tom had already sent you the invite, which you swiftly accepted.

After a few moments you connected and your slightly blurred face appeared at the bottom of the screen. You moved over to the other side of the room to try and get a better connection but kept the phone close to your face so people could only see very little of the room you were in.

“Well hello, boys,” you greeted with a soft chuckle and a lame wave.

“Hello, darling,” Tom replied smoothly, his attention now solely on you and not the hundreds of thousands of people watching. His grin grew and his eyes sparkled. He’d been away from you for barely an hour and even though you were in the room above, he still missed you. “You staying safe?”

“Yeah, I’m keeping as far away from everyone as I can,” you said with a shrug and sat down on the armchair Tom had in the corner of his room. “Everyone I’m staying with is doing my head in though.”

“What?” Tom snorted and Harry shook his head next to him, looking down to hide his smile. “Everyone?”

“Alright, I suppose there might be one person I can tolerate.”

“That’s more like it,” came his mumbled reply, making you laugh. He sat up a little straighter and ran a hand over his face as he grabbed the next question to go through. “I hope you’ve been getting involved in this quiz or I’ll be very disappointed.”

“You really think I’d miss watching you try and figure out how technology works?” you replied and raised an eyebrow. Reaching down, you grabbed the paper from the floor and held it up to the camera so he could see you’d at least tried.

“Half the answers are missing!” Harrison laughed from where he stood behind Tom and Harry with Tessa lying in his arms like a baby.

“Well I can’t be good at everything!”

“You’re good at the important things, darling,” Tom teased, grinning wickedly and gave a wink.

“Oh, of course you’d say that.”

The mention of your name in the comments a few times caught your eye and you took a quick scroll to see what people were saying. Most people were trying to get Tom’s attention but there were those who had noticed how easily the two of you got along. Were you flirting as much as people made out? Then you saw Tuwaine had decided to chime in because what else would he do other than stir the pot?

**Tuwaine** **  
** _ Are we going to find out the answers or should we all just leave you two alone? _

Deciding to ignore the comments that blew up after Tuwaine’s input, you shook your head a little and held up your piece of paper again. “Right, Holland, are we going to go through these answers or what?”

Tom grabbed the question he’d abandoned at the side of the table and quickly gave it a read, then snorted to himself. He looked up and rubbed his hands together, as though he had something good cooking. “Alright, darling, if you get this wrong I’ll be hurt,” he said and held a hand over his heart. “This is the most important question. Alright, so who is the coolest superhero in the MCU?”

Leaning back in the chair, you pressed your fingers to your chin as you pretended to think. The answer was on your sheet surrounded by little drawings of hearts. “I suppose I’ll have to go with… Well, Spider-Man’s definitely the cutest. Oh, did you say  _ coolest _ ?” you asked and gave a slightly dramatic gasp over revealing such a thing. “The coolest I’d say is Captain America. Without a doubt.”

“ _ What?  _ Are you serious? There’s no way he’s the coolest!” Tom argued quickly and shook his head.

“I think you’ve just broke his heart, [Y/N],” Harry laughed and patted his brother’s shoulder gently.

“Oh I love him too much to do that,” you replied, joining in with his laughter. Harrison’s pause in the background and Harry’s slightly widened eyes went unnoticed as you just watched Tom’s face soften with a warm smile. “So I suppose I can say that Spider-Man’s the coolest too. And the cutest.”

“That’s the most important one, right?” Tom leaned closer to the camera, his whole face almost taking up the entire screen as he grinned away like a love-struck teenager.

Shrugging a shoulder, you said, “Cutest doesn’t mean anything. Tessa’s cute, doesn’t mean I want to see what’s underneath her Spidey suit.”

“Give me a time and a place, darling, and I’ll be there.”

His words surprised you. Had he forgotten you were on a live to nearly 200,000 people? Well, being honest, you’d forgotten too. In fact, you’d barely even paid attention to Harry and Harrison. It felt like just the two of you were on your regular FaceTime sessions while he was away working for days or weeks on end. More often than not, those video calls ended with a hand between your legs while Tom told you what to do. Luckily things hadn’t gone that far on this live.

Even though you were aware of how many people were watching, you couldn’t let Tom win. You had to be brave. Leaning back against the chair, you let the shoulder of your cardigan slip from your shoulder.

“You better not be late, Tom. You know I don’t like to be kept waiting. If you’re late, you’ll have to make it up to me,” you said with a small sigh.

Tom licked his lower lip and raised a brow. His eyes scanned the skin you’d just exposed and couldn’t help thinking of how his head had been buried in the crook of your neck just that morning while he pounded away into you. “And you know I wouldn’t complain about that.”

Before you could even begin to think of what to say in response, Harry pulled Tom back and waved at the camera to bid you a sudden farewell. Harrison left the office giggling to himself. Tom straightened out his cap, his cheeks flushed as he gave a little wave goodbye. The connection ended and you just sat there grinning like a big idiot.

If people didn’t have their suspicions before, they definitely had them now.


End file.
